1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to server chassis, and particularly to a server chassis having an access flap.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, an opening is defined in one end of a server chassis via which a functional module, such as a power supply, can be inserted into or drawn out of the server chassis. When the functional module is removed from the server chassis, the opening of the server chassis should be shielded, otherwise the air outside the server chassis will flow into the server chassis to interfere with the normal airflow in the server chassis and possibly impair an efficiency of heat dissipation in the server chassis. A shielding apparatus is typically attached to the chassis by a plurality of screws, which makes the installation and detachment of the shielding apparatus tedious and time-consuming.
What is needed, therefore, is to provide a server chassis having access which overcomes the above-mentioned problems.